omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Origin (Tales Series)
|-|Origin= |-|"Child"= Character Synopsis Origin 'is the summon spirit of nothingness and is a reoccuring figure within the Tales franchise. Origin makes his first appearance in Tales of Phantasia as a Spirit. In battle, Origin is aided by a "Seraph". He also can stab or slash with his weapons. In Tales of Symphonia, where he is bound to a pact by Mithos Yggdrasill, but the pact was broken when Kratos released Origin's seal. He also imbues Lloyd's swords, the Flamberge and Vorpal Sword from his fathers, with the power to combine into the Eternal Sword. In Tales of Xilla, he is used in Ludger's wishes to to wish to destroy the fractured dimensions for the sake of Elle's safety Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: Tales Series Name: Origin Gender: Male Age: Atleast 4,000 Years Old Classification: Summon Spirit, Ruler of All, Lost King of the Dwarves, Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Summon Spirits can all achieve flight), Weapon Mastery (Origin is depicted as being able to wield swords, spears and many other weapons), Void Manipulation (Origin's main power stems from nothingness, being able to reduce things to nonexistence), Abstract Existence (Summon Spirits are manifestations of the world itself, with Origin being the embodiment of nothingness), Life & Death Manipulation (Controls the cycle of rebirth, which governs life and death), Madness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Has control over Miasma, a poisonous gas that makes those under it's influence become mad and go insane), Nonexistent Physiology (Absolute; Exists as the conceptual embodiment of nothingness and is the manifestation of the void before creation), Space-Time Manipulation (The Key of Kresnik, which Origin bestowed to Ludger, is capable of tearing through space and time. Also directly is able to alter the space-time continuum), Acausality (Singularity; Lacks a past or present, with Chronos not even being able to effect them), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Able to interact and destroy the very soul of one's being), Immortality (Type 1, 5 & 8; Reliant on the concept of magic to exist, as all summon spirts are tied to it), Magic, Elemental Manipulation (In the form of Fire, Wind, Lightning, Ice and Earth), Fate Manipulation (Stated to hold the destiny of all things and govern their paths) *Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Exists as nonexistence and already doesn't exist), Space-Time Manipulation (Chronos is unable to harm Chronos and he's even described as being beyond space and time), Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking one) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Origin is stated to have the power to eliminate all fracture dimension from existence, which in Tales of Xilla are meant to refer to parallel universes and timelines. In Tales of Tempest, it's stated that there are an infinite number of universesthat exist within the multiverse. Superior to Chronos, who's power was able to create all Fractured Dimensions and Muzet who rules and governs over all dimensions within the multiverse) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Described as a being that transcends space and time, with Chronos also being unable to interact with Origin through his temporal powers) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Exists as a being of a higher dimension, with mass being irrelevant to Origin) 'Striking Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(It's power is capable of destroing universes, with Origin's full power being able to destroy all universes in the infinite amount. Physically above Muzet and Chronos, who can influence an infinity of universe, whether it be through it's space-time or through direct control) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ (Can survive the destruction of all worlds and dimensions in the Talesverse and can tank hits from Muzet who governs all dimensions) Stamina: Limitless '(Exists as a mere conscious of nothingness and has no true form thus the idea of stamina doesn't really apply to him) 'Range: Multiversal+ '(Can erase the entire Talesverse from existence should he be given the will to do so) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Can view events that occur across all dimensions and is comparable to Chronos in overall knowledge) '''Weaknesses: None Other Attributes List of Equipment: Swords and Lances Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Collapse: '''Origin fires lightning from the tip of his weapons. *'Rameesh: Origin causes it to rain lightning between three points. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Tales Series Category:Neutral Characters Category:Spirits Category:Gods Category:Rulers Category:Kings Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Void Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Madness Inducers Category:Poison Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 2